This invention relates generally to a distributed bandwidth system and, more particularly, to trusted elements within a distributed bandwidth system.
In communications systems, a subscriber unit is a xe2x80x9cdumb elementxe2x80x9d and is not a trusted element. Typically, a subscriber unit requests a session connection and the session disconnection from a trusted element at a higher level in the communications system""s architecture. For example, the trusted element can be a base station or a switch.
Usage is based on the connection time and the disconnection time of the subscriber unit""s session as determined by the higher level trusted element. For example, a trusted network controller calculates the difference between a connect time and a disconnect time. The system uses this difference to generate billing data from which invoices are generated. The system does not depend on the subscriber unit for usage data. Therefore, there is little or no security at the subscriber unit level.
In a distributed bandwidth system, this type of system consumes more resources than is necessary. This type of system requires higher level devices to frequently monitor lower level devices that are not trusted elements. In this case, monitoring data is non-revenue-producing data and should be minimized.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for providing trusted elements within a distributed bandwidth system. What is also needed is a method and apparatus for providing more accurate usage data for the trusted elements. Further needed are a method and apparatus for providing a distributed metering capability that supports usage based and time based billing.